


Masquerade

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, mention of murder, renaissance era inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After have found an new planet alike the old Venice in the 1500's, Kirk and his crew have to protect the Doge against threat of assassination. You're an expert in European history and very pleased to be part of the team. Till someone try to frame you, for murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the longest fic I wrote about this pairing and the one where I had to do a few research. The idea mostly came because I desperatly wanted to play at AC2 and I remembered a mission in Venice where you go to Doge's palace and had to hide with a mask during the carnival hahaha! If I can recommend you to Google the interior of the Doge's palace, do it! It's beautiful!!  
> I also wanted to try something something new. Something less centered on the Reader and Scotty relationship and more like a mission. But there still have fluff btw the reader and Scotty (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Thanks to my best friend who helped for some ideas and the waltz.

The ship was in standard orbit around Venezia III, a planet stuck in the past, in a way. The main capital of the biggest city was like the old Venice on Earth during the 1400-1500’s. So you weren’t surprised when the captain asked you to join the landing party. You were a good European historian, especially anything related to the Renaissance. But you were surprised to see that the city mixed some modern aspect to the place and how the citizens weren’t afraid of starships or other species. The captain seemed pretty please that he won’t need to fear to change the events of this society, if you bring your tools. 

The Doge of Venezia III welcomed you in his palace with pleasure and kindness. You looked everywhere around you. This place was one of the most beautiful you have ever seen. It was so much more different that everything you read or saw on a screen. As Kirk and Spock were talking with the man, you kept looking, half listening.Your captain stated that the Federation intention were peaceful and that you were to help only. The Doge accepted to consider the proposition, at one condition. A condition, he could only talk away from his palace.

“Well, we could discuss of this important matter on the Enterprise?” Kirk proposed. “If you accept, will you come alone or someone will accompany you?”

“Your ship will do fine, Captain.” The Doge approved. “Only my chancellor will follow us.”

“Chancellor?” 

“Also called Keeper of the Seals, sir.” You explained with the biggest smile you could give. Kirk smiled back at you, before stand up and calling the Enterprise to beam all you back onboard. According to your historic lessons, a Doge wasn’t allowed to leave his palace, except for official reason. Either the laws were different here, or this was an official matter. Probably important. Once you were back there, the four men left the transporter room, leaving you alone with Scotty. He looked at you with the eternal question; did everything went well and who are those guys?

“Who’s the big guy with this so brigh’ coat? Is that even legal to wear somethin’ made with that much gold on it?” He questioned.

“For the person he is, yes it’s normal.” You replied, leaning up on the con. “Though I wonder what could be so important that he rather like to talk about it on our unknown starship than in his own palace.”

“Is my historian nerd is happy to be part of this mission at least?”

You gently punched him on the shoulder. He couldn’t stop make fun of you and your knowledge. 

Ten minutes after your arrival, you were still talking with Scotty in the transporter room, when Kirk called back.

“Mr. Scott, is Ltn. (Y/LN) still with you?”

“Aye aye, sir. Need her?”

“Yes. And I would like you to come too. Kirk out.” Scotty looked at you, intrigued. You simply shrugged as an answer. 

In the room, Kirk invited both of you to take a seat. “Gentlemen, the Doge gladly accept our proposition on a simple condition. We must protect him tonight on the first day of the carnival.”

“I know this might sound unusual, but, as I said to your captain, I received death threat a few days ago. Most assassins are used to my guards and the carnival is the perfect occasion to strike. With a mask, anyone can enter the palace.” The old man explained. 

“We do believe that whoever wants to see the Doge dead,” The chancellor kept explaining. “Will not expect help from the outside. You will be our ace card.” 

“Captain, may I ask you why asking Mr. Scott and I here?” You asked unsure of where all of this was going.

“Your knowledge of this time, Lieutenant, make you qualify for this mission.” Spock explained for his captain. 

“And for you Scotty, I thought it could be an opportunity to take a shore leave. With a bit of work.” Kirk admitted to the chief engineer. “Before you can say anything, that’s an order.” 

Scotty opened his mouth to protest, but no word came out. You approved the captain's decision, but you suspected him to also have choose Scotty to come, because he knew about your relationship and he just tried to make you spend time together. The Doge thought you could all use better clothing, you’ll blend easily in the crowd. 

Despite the costumes were amazing, colorful and well made –it was exactly like the ones in the 15th century– you weren’t used to wear dresses. At least, no dress as big as this one! You were glad that you were able to pass through the transport room’s door. The old man actually thought of everything, as your dress color was a soft red like a ruby with different size of detailed flowers in gold. Scotty had the same color, but the pattern was more like waves and circles instead of flowers. Spock and Bones got a blue costume and Kirk, obviously, got a gold with black pattern one. The masks were all white and black.

“Hmmm I guess we have to wear those mask all night?” Scotty complained, unsure he could stand this.

“It is not very comfortable for the vision, but it’s what make the carnival so interesting and mysterious.” You asserted. “At least you don’t have to work in Engineering with it.”

“I’ve one small recommendation for you, gentlemen and dear lady, enjoy yourself at the party.” The Doge smiled. 

***

You were down there since a few minutes and you were amazed by the surroundings. The music and the other costumes were mesmerizing. It was like everything you read in books was becoming real. A part of you wanted to check this world and the other still remember why you were down there, dressed as everyone. You saw Kirk and Bones in the corner of the room, Mr. Spock in the other and, surprisingly, Scotty closed to the drinks table. You spotted the Doge walking in the crowd, talking to his guests. You wondered why someone would kill a man who seemed so nice and joyful? Without a doubt it was certainly for power. You decided to join Scotty. The Scotsman didn’t say a word when you arrive close to him, keep drinking his scotch.

“Enjoying yourself, sir?” You asked.

“The music and the drinks are bearable, but all those big and fancy clothes…”He growled. “At least there’s one pretty thing in the place.” He looked at you with a smile. “It’s a really lovely dress for a lovely lady.”

You were about to reply something when the chancellor joined you. “I hope I’m not disturbing anything here.” He excused himself. “I just wanted to know if you were appreciating the party?”

“It’s a very pleasant moment.” You admitted. “We never been to anything like this before.”

“Well then, keep doing the good job… Or whatever you’re doing.” The chancellor walked away, looking a bit nervous.  
“What a weird man.” Scotty said. “Is he saying we’re not doing our job? I would say we’re doing something. We’re blending in well, no?”

He was right. You talked to people like nothing was going on, you also saw the others did the same. No guests asked you too many questions about where you come from or what was your job. But there was one thing you didn’t try to blend it more in the crowd. Dancing. Without a warning, you grabbed Scotty’s arm and dragged him on the dance floor.

“Oi (Y/N)! Whatcha doin?” He whispered. You took his hand, put it on your waist and the others in yours. 

“It’s The Blue Danube, the most well known waltz.” You said. “I’m surprised to hear it here and it’s easy to dance on the rhythm. Just follow my lead.”

Scotty glared at you. He wouldn’t say he couldn’t dance, but he didn’t remember when he ever waltzed. Except, seeing the big smile you had on your face, told him that if he tried, you would be the happiest person in the universe. You made the first move on the right and he followed you. Then to the left. Scotty seemed to learn the basic fast, when he accidently stepped on your foot. He apologized, but you kept dancing. Accident happened. 

At the other side of the room, Kirk and Spock were looking at both of you. “Captain, I believe Mr. Scott and Ms. (Y/LN) are enjoying the party.” The vulcan admitted, watching you dancing more clumsy than graceful. “I hope they won’t attract too much attention on them.” 

“At least, the only attention they might get it’s some laughs. I don’t think our assassin will take them as a serious threat.” Kirk snorted. His communicator beeped. “Kirk.”

“You might want to keep an eye on the woman, close to the musician.” Bones suggested. “Look at the dress and you might get why.”

You were glad that Scotty was getting the waltz fast. It was time to add more to the lesson. “Now, make me turn around.” You whispered. This movement was one of the easiest and you succeed to almost fall. You felt like, behind their masks, everyone were staring at you and gossiping.

Scotty caught your gaze. “Ya’re a very good dancer, I’m the one who make ya looks like a clumsy one. Whatever those persons might think or whispering about ya, ya’re marvelous.” Thanks to your mask, he didn’t see you turn red.

“Alright well then, in a 20 seconds, lift me like the others will do.” You started to count in your head. At the same time you were done, he tried to lift you. It wasn’t as graceful as the others, but it was enough to make both of you laugh. “I love spending time with you like this. Same if we also have to work.”

He lifted up both of your mask and pressed a kiss on your lips. “And so do I. What about we keep looking for the old man?” 

You nodded. You both went to separate way. Being alone make you wanted to do more than just look for an assassin. Actually, you wanted to see more of the palace. At first, you walked around, looking one more time at all the painting on the walls and the ceiling. Something caught your attention, when you saw the Doge climb the stairs with a woman. You rolled your eyes, clearly know what would happened. But you followed them as after all your mission was to protect him. You kept a certain distance and found yourself upstair, far from the crowd and anyone eyes. Also, you sweared that the woman was almost wearing the same dress as you. But instead of gold flowers, they were black. What were the odds that two persons had the same design? You looked behind you, hoping someone could have followed you, in case if troubles happen. No one in sight and you lost the Doge! And as it wasn’t enough, the hallway was full of door. You let out a long sigh just thinking about checking in every rooms. Luckily, you heard voices coming from one of the room. You walked toward it, when you heard muffled screams. You walked faster, pushed the door and wished to have stay downstair. 

In front of you, the Doge was on the ground, blood everywhere. The woman was still looking at the dead body, knife on her hand. She turned around. You gaze caught hers, before she ran away. She pushed you on the floor, leaving blood on your dress and the knife. Probably by instinct or the shock of seeing the Doge dead, you grabbed the knife and ran downstairs. Not thinking about the consequences, you just ran back to the ballroom. All the guests moved a step back and you saw Scotty, looking at you and shaking his head. The chief engineer kept whispering; “It can’t be real. It can’t be you!” And before you could approach him even more, two guards grabbed you. As fast as they grabbed you, one of them removed your mask, revealing you face to everyone. Kirk, Spock, Bones and Scotty removed their own mask and approached, but guards kept them at distance. Another guardsman came downstairs.

“The Doge is dead!” He yelled. All eyes on the room looked at you as you were the one with a bloody dress and knife. “Lockdown the place! No one is leaving or entering!”

“You’re in deep trouble, dear lady.” The guard on your left said.

“It can’t be her!” Scotty yelled louder. “She isn’t capable of such thing!” Kirk put a hand on his shoulder to be sure he won’t make the situation even worst that it already was. If the Doge was dead, this mean you failed at your mission. But the captain couldn’t believe it was a member of his crew. “Lieutenant?”

“It wasn’t me captain I swear!” You panicked. 

“It’s not what the proof told us.” The chancellor coldly said. “You’re, without a doubt, the one with a knife and blood on you. If that isn’t a proof.”

“No! I..I followed the Doge to be sure no one will attack him. And… and.. I..” You stuttered. “There was a woman with him! She killed him!”

“What Ms. (Y/LN) said could be true.” Spock approved. “Doctor McCoy do have seen another woman dressed much alike the lieutenant.”

“This prove nothing, sir.” The chancellor objected. “I can ask the guard to look in the palace for anyone, but your officer is the one who looks to have committed the murder.”

Kirk looked at you. Both side were right. You only hope was to find this unknown woman, but same here. You were to one with the crime weapon in your hands and no alibi to prove your word. The guardsmen took you to another room, away from everyone. Your brain was still analyzing the situation. Kirk and the chancellor talked about what was probably how you will be judged. From what you heard, he wanted you to be judge with Venezia III’s laws. Which means you will be hanged. Kirk asked for more time. He had to look at everything by himself, so he could try to prove your innocence. Twenty minutes passed when the guards finally came back. The news were bad. They didn’t found a woman who had the same dress as you. Your adrenaline slowly going away, you pull yourself together. Just in time as the chancellor approached you, aggressively. “There’s no woman. Stop telling lies, Lady (Y/NL). I hope you realize what you just did.” He hissed. “Now there’s no chance we accept the Federation's offer.”

“But I already told you! I’m not the murderer!” You pleaded. “I saw her! I saw h…” You stopped in the middle of your explanation. You were looking directly in the chancellor’s eyes. Eyes that you already had seen somewhere. “You… You’re the one who killed the Doge!” You screamed jumping off your seat. Bones and Scotty moved toward, but the guards stopped them. The chancellor looked at you confused.

“What do you mean it’s him?” Bones asked. “It’s not the time to make bad jokes.”

“I’m not telling jokes, doctor! I could recognize those eyes in a hundred. When the woman looked at me, it was those eyes.” 

“Don’t be silly, (Y/N)!” Scotty joined in. “Ya talking about a woman, the chancellor is a man.” 

You rolled your eyes and sighed. It’ll be harder to prove your point and now the chancellor seemed even more upset. Another ten minutes passed before Kirk and Spock came back from the room. This time it was finally good news. “Mr. Spock and I inspected the room. What we found lead us to think that (Y/LN) is not guilty. However, there’s no proof of who could committed this act.”

“And what are your proof gentlemen?” The chancellor demanded.

“We do have found footprints in the blood.” Spock explained. “Those do not fit the footprint of a woman, neither the footprints of our officer. We also found a piece of fabric red as the lieutenant one. However, Ms. (Y/LN) dress is in perfect condition.”

“Are ya saying someone tried to frame her?” Scotty interrupted.

“Exactly Mr. Scott. My theory is that someone heard that we’ll come and took the opportunity to put the blame on someone else. But as the captain stated, we neither have the proof to accuse someone else.”

Everyone turned back to the chancellor. “The lockdown will remain till we found who did this. But I suppose I can't keep you here for all eternity. You can all return downstairs. I’ve important political things to do now. Thanks to you and your crew, captain Kirk.”

You stood up, walking directly to your captain. You kept telling him that the real killer was the chancellor. Kirk simply replied that one more time it was your word against the proof. There was nothing he could do at the moment. You were walking behind them, when you decided that you won’t let the chancellor go so easily. You turned around and followed him to another hallway. “Chancellor!” You shouted, running to catch him. “I know it’s you. I know you killed the Doge!”

He slapped you. “You’re such an arrogant woman! Listen clearly. I don’t know what make you believe that I killed the Doge. I was one of his most trusted man. Plus, you also said that you saw a woman, not a man.”

“May I remind you that the footprints found by Kirk and Mr. Spock were not feminine.” You snapped back. “Also if I learned my history correctly, it wasn’t unusual for men to dress up as women during the carnival and how, because of the mask, it wasn’t easy to not recognize someone. Which is a good thing when you want to rob or… kill someone. And also that being the “most trusted man” of the Doge make you more likely to want to kill him for the power.”

“You said only recognized me because of my eyes. Don’t make a fool of yourself. How could you do this? You said it yourself, with the mask, you can’t know who’s who!”

“I always look directly in the eyes of people when I talk to them. Before you have to leave in the ballroom, we talked. I looked into your eyes. Eyes that I recognized when you looked at me, over the dead body.”

The chancellor took you by the arm and glared at you, with hate. “You're starting to annoy me, lieutenant and being a little too much in my way…” He hissed. “You should have stay with your captain.” He pushed roughly on the ground and took out another knife. You rolled to escape. The chancellor grabbed you by the hair, pressing the blade on your neck. “My dear, you will wish to never have put a foot on this planet.”

“Oi! Leave her alone, ya bloody bastard!” Scotty shouted, phaser targeting him. “Ya hurt a single hair of her and ya’re a stun man.”

“You should listen to him.” Kirk added. “Let my officer go, Chancellor.”

The man pressed the blade a little more, but let you go and dropped his weapon. The guardsmen took him to throw him in jail. A guard stayed with you. “He will be judged by the council who’s probably hanged him. After that we’ll elect our new Doge.”

“I’m sorry it had to end this way.” Kirk apologized. 

“We’ll tell the new Doge about the federation's offer, I suppose. I might have new about this, in a few days or weeks.”

“Thanks sir. Kirk to Enterprise, beam us up.”

Back to the Enterprise, you didn’t waited a second longer before walk fast to your quarters. Get rid of this dress and just take a shower to forget what happened. Kirk will probably want you to fill the mission report, but not today. You had enough chill for the entire week. Being accused of murder and almost killed was too much. You only wanted to sleep, but at least you had some good times with Scotty.

Still wrapped in your towel, you walked out your bathroom, a nice surprise waiting for you. Scotty was there sit on your bed, smiling.

“I suppose ya don’t want to talk about what happened?” He said. 

“Not much, but thanks for saving me. Oh and also thanks for the dance.” You smiled, kissing him on the lips. You both lay down on your bed, cuddling till you slowly fall asleep.


End file.
